Rabbin
The Rabbin are a beast race comprised of four sub-species. The most common of these are the Rahask, extremely agile rabbit people who generally look down on the other types. The Rabbin are native to the Al-Saad region of Anor, which is split between its desert in the north and fertile farmland in the south. Most Rabbin outside cities live a nomadic lifestyle, with the exception being those who settle down as vendors in cities across Anor. Al-Saad see: Al-Saad The Rabbinian homeland of Al-Saad is home to the only major desert in Anor, the Al Dirrah desert. Rabbin nomads settled in the desert during Middle Expansion Era, and its acted as a natural barrier from the other races ever since. Now though, only the Marib and Desert Elves remain, fighting each other for ultimate control of the desert. Venture down south and you'll find the fertile farmland that most Rabbin call home, as well as most Rabbin cities. The region is currently controlled by the Kingdom of Rabbinia under the el-Khalid family. The kingdom is heavily pro Rahask, and the other sub-species have little to no rights. Sub-Species The Rabbin race is made up of four sub-species, grouped together due to their strong cultural and somewhat biological similarities. Present-day, under the Kingdom of Rabbinia the sub-species have been pushing more and more for independence from the kingdom and recognition as their own race. The sub-species are: Marib Main Article: Marib The Marib resemble hyenas, and at times posses little more intelligence then one. The Marib are the sole Rabbin species remaining in the Al Dirrah desert after the Desert Elves arrived, refusing to leave with the other species. Maribians have historically separated themselves into small groups of raiders constantly fighting for the desert. Recently however, the arrival of the Desert Elves have prompted them to put aside their differences and fight together for control of the desert. Nibayr Main Article: Nibayr The Nibayr, often calling themselves ratmen, resemble the common rat and will usually stand no taller then 5 feet tall. Nibayr families live as traveling merchants across Anor, only returning to Al-Saad when the mother is pregnant. The Nibayr believe babies born outside Al-Saad aren't true Nibayr, and if born outside the region the baby is killed and eaten by the mother, where their soul apparently waits for the mother to again be pregnant. Because of this, pregnant Nibayr are very rarely aloud inside cities in fear of scaring its citizens. Rahask Main Article: Rahask The Rahask resemble a rabbit, and are the most common Rabbin race found on Anor. Although Rahask are generally peaceful, even the most experienced fighters will still think twice before provoking one. Their agility and small size also makes them the best thieves on Anor, and groups of two or three have been known to clear out entire forts without detection. The Rahaskan el-Khalid family currently runs the kingdom, and their general mistreatment of the other sub-species have led many to develop a hatred for the Rahask, although it should be noted their views don't necessarily reflect what the rest of the Rahask think. Ta'ib Main Article: Ta'Ib The Ta'ib are the most uncommon of the Rabbin sub-species. Resembling a boar, Ta'ib are sold to bandit leaders and crime lords at birth and serve with incredible loyalty until death. Very rarely is a Ta'ib found outside Al-Saad, and even more rare is one found not working with a group of bandits. These Ta'ib usually choose to work in mines, and choose to talk little about their homeland or criminal kin. Race Name The name Rabbin originated when The Empire first encountered the Rahask. The Empire replaced the t in rabbit with an n, to differentiate the animals and rabbitfolk. However, by the time the other sub-species were discovered Montiac records had mentioned the Rabbin multiple times. A name change was deemed unnecessary in fear it would lead to confusion. History Expansion Era Ancient temples found in the Al Dirrah desert point to Rabbin nomads, likely Rahask, settling the area sometime during the Expansion Era. The temples have long since been abandoned and what little remains are usually occupied by Maribian raiders. Montiac Era First contact with the Empire